Heroes
The Heroes are the main enemies you face in the game of Dungeon Keeper. They take many different forms, from chivalrous and proud Knights to lumbering, hulking giants. But all of them have the same objective; defending their realm from Keepers like you! Of course there is the possibility that they join your side, be it with painful persuasion, bewitching them with Steal Hero special box or stumbling across neutral ones that will join on sight. Heroes in Dungeon Keeper - The equivalent of your unit, Tunnelers lead parties of stronger Heroes into your Dungeon, clearing their path to your Dungeon Heart. They are easy to dispatch, and even the weakest of your Creatures should have no trouble vanquishing them. Of note, they prefer to steal gold from the instead of attacking a Dungeon Heart. - Essentially a beefed up Tunneler without the ability, these units are quite common in the earlier levels and are easily dealt with. - The lowest tiered human which are often easy to kill, usually encountered alongside Dwarfs. They will rob you of your gold if they make it to your , and (if converted) will turn into a Level 3 Knight if trained past level 10. - A ranged unit that is easy to dispatch in early levels, however he can be a real handful for melee units too slow to close the distance. - These warriors appear often throughout the game. They fight with a battle hammer, and do decent damage, but are easily dispatched. - A decent melee fighter with a very impressive spell-book, making them particularly hard to dispatch. - Powerful spell casters with several elemental spells. They wreak havoc to large armies with the spell and destroy rival spellcasters with their . - The glass cannon of the game, incredible damage output but they die very quickly. If you can get to them that is. - Similar to the Barbarian, they're a powerful melee unit; trading health for damage output. - An excellent fighter, very quick and a good spell caster. - Arguably the best spellcaster in the game, easily surpassing the with their array of spells and research capability. (AKA The Lord of the Land) - There is usually a single Knight per level, often needing to be dealt with in order to advance. A prime target for converting, training, and transferring, or otherwise obtainable by training a Thief past level 10. - The most powerful warrior in the game. The Avatar makes two appearances in the final level. He owns all the realms you had previously taken over. Trivia * All heroes have the same design for their beds. Heroes in Dungeon Keeper 2 In DKII, heroes make the central antagonists of the campaign. They always have the white player colour and are not controlled by an AI. In most DKII games, the hero faction has already claimed territory and may feature ready-made rooms and defenses. Beside the prespawned hero groups, new heroes may enter the game through hero gates. As the hero faction are a non-AI player, it does not claim territory or fortify walls, but dwarves may breach walls in order to carve out attack routes for hero parties. Also they do not build traps and doors. Whenever a player may destroy such, the hero-faction will not replace them. Every taken territory from the hero faction will remain in the player's hands. The white-coloured hero units require no sleep, food or payment, instead they follow individual, mostly predefined, movement patterns such as patrol routes or guarding positions. Being always ready to engage evil creatures, combat dynamics against the hero faction vary heavily from fighting rival keepers and resemble more an either tower defense or step-by-step conquest approach. The following hero units are available in Dungeon Keeper 2: Dwarf - The goodly equivalent to the Imp, the dwarves are minor annoyances. They are able to demolish reinforced walls rapidly, but are slower than Imps when mining gold or dirt. Unlike Imps, Dwarves will fight in battles. Thief - The goodly counterpart to the Rogue, although the term "good" is loosely used on them, due to the habit they have of snatching up loose gold, or even braving the wrath of the keeper to steal from their treasure rooms, ensure you keep at least five eyes on them at all times. Wizard - The goodly counterpart to the Warlock, enlightened spellcasters who blast your minions with elemental power, such as fireballs or electric storms. They also support their allies with rejuvenating or empowering buff spells. They are a dangerous opponent, but by themselves old age will rear it's ugly head and they will fall prey to your minions in moments. Guard - A foot-soldier armed with a lance, he has a long reach and though weak individually, in groups he is a invaluable blocking unit capable of holding the enemy back. Elven Archer - The goodly cousins of the Dark Elves, they are excellent marksmen, and in groups will whittle your creatures' numbers down in mere moments; they can be heard blessing their notched arrows before releasing, and possess a few useful marksman abilities. Royal Guard - A more powerful variant of the Guard, they possess similar tactics and abilities but have high endurance to back up their formidable style. Fairy - Fairies are frail and weak and do not last long in direct combat, but at their disposal are powerful and potent spells that revolve around the elements of nature, they are fully capable of destroying hordes of creatures with these spells when placed correctly. Training a Fairy to level 8 and possessing it grants you a surprisingly powerful avatar. Monk - A powerful supporter, he is a capable fighter but can also heal himself and his allies, against a Vampire he can call upon holy power to strike them down permanently without fear of the Vampire resurrecting themselves. Knight - The goodly counterpart to the Black Knight. He is strong and sports a full suit of plate armour giving him a high endurance, his broadsword is perfectly capable of cleaving most minions in twain with little effort and he can take on up to three enemies at once by himself, keep watch over these troublesome invaders and strike them down at range whenever possible for when he gets close enough he will wreak havoc on your forces. Keep in mind that even though his armour protects him from steel, it weakens him against electricity. There is nothing more amusing than seeing a knight cooking inside his own armour, from a well-placed lightning bolt! Giant - Stalwart fighters who throw themselves directly into the fray, sending enemies hurtling in all directions. His club knocks your creatures senseless on top of inflicting grievous damage. The Giant's thick hide grants him high constitution and also renders him immune to burns, therefore he can wade through lava and shrug off fireballs as minor annoyances. To combat them you should utilize your more hardy creatures or try and lure them into traps. However, due to their simple minds, Giants lack high determination, and can therefore be easily converted in your Torture Chambers, coerce them over whenever you can. Lord of the Land - The commanding Hero of every land, their style of combat is similar to the Knight, however they possess higher strength, agility and endurance, and as the ruler and protector of the land they will fight to the death. Fitting really as his violent demise is the only means to conquer the land. Prince - A variation of the Lord of the Land. 3 Princes appear in the level, Interception. Each prince has unique abilities as well as being a strong melee fighter. King - Another variation of the Lord of the Land appearing in Regicide, the last level of Dungeon Keeper 2. The king is the strongest hero in the game, excluding the Stone Knights. Stone Knight - The Stone Knights are not openly considered to be normal hero units. They only appear at the very end of Regicide, after the king is slain and are more or less immune to attacks from all normal creatures. The only option left for the Dungeon Keeper is to summon Horny for one last battle. Upon destroying the 2 Stone Knights the final level is completed. Category:Heroes